Quest
A quest in role-playing video games—including massively multiplayer online role-playing games (MMORPGs) and their predecessors, MUDs—is a task that a player-controlled character, "party" or group of characters may complete in order to gain a reward. , Game Developers Conference 2005, March 11, 2005 Rewards may include an increase in the character's experience in order to learn new skills and abilities, loot or treasure, in-game currency such as gold coins, access to new locations or areas, or any combination of the above. Quests are typically grouped in to one of four categories: kill quests, gather quests, delivery quests and escort quests. Quests can be linked together to form quest series or chains. In this manner, quests are used to provide the player with further background to the setting their characters are in. This mechanism is also used to advance any story or plot the game might have. Many types of quests are referred to as "sidequests". These are specifically tasks which deviate from the main plot, and are often not required to complete the game. Examples include minigames and running errands. Overview In the most general sense, a quest is a "hunt for a specific outcome", in contrast to simply winning a game. Typical quests involve killing a set number of creatures or collecting a list of specific items. Some quests may take only a few minutes or hours to complete, while others may take several days or weeks. Often, the larger the reward, the longer the quest takes to finish, and it is common for a quest to require characters to have met a certain set of pre-conditions before they are allowed to begin. Questing is a tool used in role-playing games to avoid putting players in a position where they only perform a repetitive action such as killing creatures. Players may be performing this activity in order to gain new skills and progress to new areas, or in-game money in order to buy new items such as armour and equipment. This process, commonly known as "grinding", can slow down a character's progression in the game and ultimately limit the player's enjoyment. Having a number of quests for characters to tackle is seen as a way to provide variety and to counter the need to grind in these types of games. A side-quest is an optional section of a video game, and is commonly found in role-playing video game. It is a smaller mission within a larger storyline, and can be used as a means to provide non-linear structures to an otherwise linear plot. As a general rule, the completion of side-quests are not essential for the game to be finished, but can bring various benefits to the player characters. Types of quests Kill quests A kill quest sends the character out to kill either a specific number of named creatures, or a specific non-player character or NPC. These types of quests often require the character to bring back proof of their work, such as trophies, or body parts (boar tusks, wolf pelts, etc.). In MMO culture, these quests are infamously referred to by the quote "kill 10 rats". Combo quests The combo quest requires a player to attack certain enemies or structures with a combination of attacks until the required number of combos has reached. Enemies in these quests are usually either immortal or infinite in number till the player is successful in which the enemies would be killed or stop appearing. Delivery quests Another type of quest is the delivery quest, also known as a FedEx quest Mentions FedEx quest or fetch-carry quest. Mentions fetch and carry quest This involves the character being sent to deliver an item from one location to another. Sometimes the character may need to collect the item first instead of being handed the item to deliver when starting the quest. These quests are made challenging by asking the character to journey through unfamiliar or dangerous terrain, sometimes while facing a time limit. Gather quests Gather quests, also known as collection quests, require a character to collect a number of items. These can either be gathered from a location or environment, or require the character to kill creatures in order to collect the required items. The quest may also require the character to collect a number of different items, for example to assemble a device. Escort quests The Escort quest is a combination of slaying monsters to maintain the well-being of a non-player character all while exploring an area alongside that Non-player character (NPC). A typical escort quest would involve protecting a character as he or she moves through a monster-infested area. A majority of the time the quest will demand of the player to slay multiple monsters to ensure the safety of the NPC.Walker, Jill. "A Network of Quests in World of Warcraft." Second Person: Role-Playing and Story in Games and Playable Media. 2007 308. Escort quests can be beneficial, in forcing the player's focus to a particular area in order to play out a scene or reveal a section of the plot. They can also be used to funnel a character from one location to another, leading the player along a route or path. However, problems with this type of quest can occur if the artificial intelligence controlling the NPC causes them to behave in unexpected or unmanageable ways. Syntax quests A phenomenon unique to text-based games, syntax quests depend on guessing the correct syntax to use to carry out a (typically simple) operation. This is generally considered a common failing of the text adventure sub-genre rather than a positive design strategy to be emulated. Hybrids Elements from the above types can be combined to make more complex quests. For example, a quest could require that the player find the parts needed to assemble a specific weapon (Gather Quest) and then use it to kill a specific foe (Kill quest). Hybrid quests may also include puzzles and riddles. Quest chains A quest chain is a group of quests that are completed in sequence. Completion of each quest is a prerequisite to beginning the next quest in the chain. Quests usually increase in difficulty as a player progresses through the chain. The quests typically reveal a single plotline in stages that explain the reason for the quests. Quest chains can also start with opening or breadcrumb quests, in order to encourage characters to journey to a new area, where further elements of the quest chain are revealed. Through mechanisms like these, the setting of a particular location is explained to the player, with the plot or storyline being disclosed as the character progresses. See also * MacGuffin * Quest References Category:Terminology